Fixing the problem/the truth/getting ready
Here is how fixing the problem, the truth, and getting ready goes in Code Red's Adventures of My Little Pony Equestria Girls. (We then see the gang looking into the gym) Taser: So Flash Fire did all this.(scoffs) This is nothing.(uses her telekinesis to fix something) Human Rarity: Easy enough for you to say. You guys make it look so easy.(to Nighlock) How did you even recognize your combat moves in those pictures? Nighlock: Code Red has one rule about using our combat techniques. Never use them for stuff like this.(motions at the mess) And I for one would never break that rule, because he made it.(points to Malfunction) (Everyone gets to work and soon, the students help out and they finish) Nighlock: Now that is done, Flash Fire is bound to try something so be on guard. Arcee: (rolls her optics in annoyance) Nighlock, we get it. Major Malfunction: We know Arcee, but Flash Fire is full of tricks. Once, he made a prank for one of my students, but he figured it out, only he didn't realize that he changed the oil in the sinks to chocolate milk. He never told us where he got it. Something about the Prankster's Code. Deadpool:(walking upside down in air) I bet that was funny. Major Malfunction: None of us could stop laughing for a month before we forgot what we were laughing about. (Nighlock laughs) Steve Rogers:(walks up to them in his uniform and shield in hand) Hope you wouldn't mind if i joined in? Nighlock: Yes, Steve. The bad news is the Fall Formal is not happenig tonight. Principle Celestia: Oh, yes it is. Red Smoke:(turns him to face her and slaps him in the face) You keep that up, and you could go back into the has shi. Nighlock: You're right I'm thinking straight.(to the girls) We'll meet you all back at Rarity's place. (Code Red leaves) Human Pinkie Pie: We better put our votes in as well.(they do so) Flash Fire:(looks out from the gym closet) Next time I say make a mess, show a little restraint. The Grand Duke of Owls:(uses his magic on Snips & Snails) Can't you two do anything right?! Flash Fire: I want this Fall Formal happen tonight. Then Malfunction will be exterminated. Dark Ultron: Alright, everyone just calm down. We have one more, I suggest we don't blow it this time. Flash Fire: He's right. Let's move on to Plan B.(the door closes while he smile evilly) (We see Human Rarity's place) (we see Twilight on the ground of a changing room) Twilight Sparkle: I really don't know what to do. I'm so lost. Nighlock: But we do. The Fall Formal's back on. Human Rarity: He's right, darling. Time to get fabulous! (The door bell rings) Bumblebee: Who could that be? Major Malfunction: It's from Graydon.(opens the box, and inside are stun dart guns) Nighlock: At least we won't be killing him with these guns. (They get their clothes on and leave) (That night, everyone dances but Flash Fire is nowhere to be seen) Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:RedSilver01